


Foursome with Reiner, Bertholdt and Zeke

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Post-RtS, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Foursome, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Reibert - Freeform, Reiner Braun is your Boyfriend, Reiner licks cum at one point fyi, Relationship(s), Sequel, Sequel to Reiner Braun and the Strap-On, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Titan Shifters, Vaginal Sex, Zeke always wears a condom, but this one has no pegging or bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: This takes place in an alternate post-Shiganshina where the Warriors succeeded at their mission and none of them died.  You, your boyfriend Reiner, as well as Bert and Zeke all get together and have sex in various combinations.This is a sequel to Reiner Braun and the Strap-On, since at the end of that story they talked about having group sex.  But there's no pegging or bdsm in this one.
Relationships: (Mentioned but not shown) - Relationship, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Pieck Finger/Zeke Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reiner Braun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Foursome with Reiner, Bertholdt and Zeke

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for season 4 of Attack on Titan.  
> Everyone in this story is over 18.

“You’re sure you’re okay with us banging in front of your boss?” you asked Reiner as you, Zeke, and Bertholdt all stood in Zeke Yeager’s room. 

As Warchief, Zeke had the largest and fanciest bedroom out of any of them. That's why you'd chosen it for the location. His dark, four-post bed with the crimson sheets was large enough to fit all of you. There was a chaise longue and a fancy couch here, too.

Reiner laughed. “We all agreed to this, didn’t we?”

Bertholdt smiled. Reiner put a burly arm around both him and you.

“I'm glad you agreed to it,” you said. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Reiner said, “The only awkward part was the conversation! We’ve all wanted to try group sex.”

“Indeed,” said Zeke with a sly smile. "Well, I've been to some pretty wild parties, but not with these two."

“Where’s Pieck?” you wondered. “Did she want to come too?”

She was dating Zeke, but it was an open relationship. You wanted to make sure she felt included if she wanted to join you today.

Everyone looked at the Warchief. 

“Pieck isn’t really into this sort of thing,” he explained. “But she said, ‘have fun.’”

“Hell yeah we will,” Reiner said, caressing your back. Then he looked at Bertholdt. “Are you ready?” 

The tall man gave a shy nod. 

“Well,” Zeke said to you. “You get first dibs. Start with whoever you like.”

You felt self-conscious for a moment as all eyes fell on you. 

“It’s only right to start with you, Reiner. You _are_ my boyfriend,” you said.

“I totally agree,” the stocky blond grinned. 

A kiss with your boyfriend started the whole scene. Reiner Braun looked at you with desire in his eyes as he stepped forward. He met your lips with gusto. Reiner’s lips looked strong and manly, but as you had come to know, they were softer than they looked. The man was a great kisser too. After awhile, you intensified the sensation, biting his lip. Reiner loved a bit of pain. His muscular arms enfolded you as your hands traveled down and pinched his butt. When you finally pulled away, Reiner’s breath was heavy. He looked ready for more.

“Not quite yet, we need to give everyone else a chance too,” you teased, playfully placing a finger to his lips. 

Reiner’s eyes softened, though they were still full of lust.

Bertholdt walked up and placed an exploratory hand on his friend’s back.

“Could I have some too?” he inquired.

Reiner was too aroused for words. He turned around, ran his hands through the Shifter’s dark hair, and attacked him with a kiss.

Braun’s lips fit Hoover’s like a favorite sweater. The men’s large, sinewed hands moved over each other’s fit bodies as they kissed. They were soon lost in one another. 

You watched for about a minute, feeling more and more turned on.

You finally pried your eyes away from the sexy scene to find Zeke looking at you. He was watching from the red chaise longue, arms behind his head. His body exuded relaxation. But his eyes were ablaze.

“Shall we?” Zeke said, entreating you with a languid arm.

You could feel your face getting hot. “Yeah.” 

“Are you getting second thoughts?” Zeke smiled with a faint hint of amusement. “If you are, you don’t have to do anything with me.”

“No way!” you giggled. “I want this. I want you.”

You strode forward, heart pounding, and the bearded blond wrapped you up in his arms. You’d never been this close to the Warchief before. 

“Good,” he said. “Because…I would _really_ like to make love to you.”

Zeke’s lips were hot and tasted like spices. As you kissed them, it felt like you were sinking deeper and deeper into his body. His beard softly brushed your face, his hard chest touched yours, and the rest of the world fell away like a forgotten dream.

“You’re beautiful,” Zeke told you. “And open minded…I can see why Reiner fell in love with you.”

Verbal compliments always made you a little shy. “Thanks,” you said with a smile.

You ran your hands up under the man’s shirt and touched his abs.

Amazing.

You pushed up Zeke’s shirt and he threw it on the chaise longue.

“Now _that’s_ the Zeke I recognize,” you grinned.

“Now take off yours.”

Before you knew it, Zeke’s warm hands were caressing your chest, then moving lower and lower. 

Bertholdt stepped over. He said, “Could…could I kiss you?”

You laughed at how reserved and polite he was. “Of course! Here, let’s get on the bed.”

Bertholdt’s face was bright red. You reached up and began kissing him, slowly and sensually. His lips were peachy-soft. He kissed you deeper and deeper, his shyness beginning to give way. He was a good kisser - Reiner had taught him well. You ran your fingers through his shining ebony hair.

Zeke was still pleasuring you. His lips moved down and were kissing your most intimate areas. Far from the scratchiness you’d anticipated, his well-groomed facial hair was soft and pliant. Almost silky. His wet lips and tongue worked at you while you gave him directions for how to please you.

He wanted to make you feel good.

Reiner kissed your body all over. He gave particular attention to your breasts, then his hands moved to the erogenous zones where you loved to be touched. Zeke was still stimulating you in the most wonderful way. You rocked back and forth into his face until you couldn’t stand it. You were so close to coming! Then suddenly, incomprehensibly, Zeke pulled away. 

“No!” you cried. 

His lovely mouth moved farther out of reach.

The Warchief gave you a sultry look. In a lower, less restrained voice than you’d heard before, he said, “I’ve got something else for you, if you’ll take it” - and began unbuttoning his dark green pants.

A substantial cock tumbled out. 

Light hair curled from the skin above it.

Zeke pulled off his pants and underwear entirely, and soon his whole package was free.

“Since we all just bathed," he said, "it should be nice and fresh.”

You bent down and caressed Zeke’s meaty length, then gave it a kiss. 

Zeke moved a little in pleasure. You gave him just a taste of your lips, then moved upwards to his face.

“Mmh...that’s good, but…it wants to be inside you,” Zeke breathed.

“Then give it to me,” you said in a voice only Reiner had heard before.

“Wait just a moment,” Zeke said, holding a finger up. He pulled something from his bedside table as your body burned with lust. “Let’s put this on so we can get started,” Zeke continued, opening up a condom and rolling it over his length.

“That’s a good idea,” you said, pushing Zeke playfully into the sheets. 

He was surprised, but turned on as you climbed onto his ripped body. 

“I like to be on top,” you said. Zeke, now too horny for an eloquent comeback, just grunted.

You grabbed a generous portion of lube, warmed it in your hands, and spread it on the Warchief’s cock. 

You lowered yourself onto it a little, retreated, then went deeper this time. 

The cock twitched as it spread you all the way open. “Wow,” you said. “That’s really filling.”

“You like it?” the bearded blond said with a pant. He began pushing himself into you.

“Oh, yes…”

After that, the only sounds you made were noises of pleasure.

“It’s so hot to see my boss fuck my girl,” Reiner said.

Bertholdt didn’t say anything at all, but you sensed that he was excited.

Thanks to the foreplay, you were already close to orgasm by the time you started riding Zeke’s cock. As you thrusted and rocked together, you soon announced “I’m almost there!”

“Oh yes. Come for me,” Zeke cried, and both you and him began thrusting more.

“Psh, I’m not coming for _you,”_ you teased. But you were definitely coming.

You hit that familiar, weightless feeling. Then your body exploded with happiness and your muscles moved in waves of ecstasy. It felt wonderful. With Zeke’s hard abs on yours and his cock filling you up, you felt amazing.

The Warchief cried, “I’m pulling out!”

Just after extricating himself and yanking off the condom, a fountain of cream shot all over Zeke’s chest. 

Kinky girl that you were, you dipped your hand in it and swirled it into his chest hair. 

You giggled.

“Save some for me,” Reiner said, bending down and licking the cum right off his superior's body.

Your eyes bugged out. Had Zeke known Reiner was going to do that? And why’d he take off his condom anyway?

“Why’d you take it off and cum?” you asked him. “Do you just like doing that on your chest?”

“The mood just struck me,” Zeke grinned.

He looked down at the man licking it up.

“Dirty boy,” Zeke said. He ran his strong fingers over Reiner’s hair and neck, then turned back to you. “That was exquisite,” he said. He kissed your breasts, your neck, then your lips. 

_Holy shit. I just fucked Zeke Yeager,*_ you realized in disbelief, _and Reiner Braun ate the cum._

If a fortune teller told you *this* was what you'd be doing this year, you'd never believe them.

“That was awesome, Zeke,” you said. “To be honest, I could probably go again.”

The Warchief smiled as he caressed you. “That sounds great, my dear, but I’m afraid I’m about to fall asleep.” At your look of slight disappointment, he said, “Sorry.”

 _"My dear?"_ you thought with amusement. _What is he, 90 years old?_ But you kept that remark to yourself.

You glanced up at the two younger Warriors, who at some point had begun watching you. “Does one of you want to…?”

“I’ll be honest,” Reiner said, seeming a little out of breath. You suddenly noticed how disheveled his and Bertholdt’s hair were.

Also, they were both naked.

“I just banged Bert, so...I’m out of the running for awhile,” Reiner admitted.

Bertholdt, panting, looked into your eyes with an uncharacteristically sultry expression. He wiped Reiner’s cum from his backside. “I’m not finished yet,” he said. “C…Can I fuck you?”

“Yes!” you cried. You were ready for round two.

“I haven’t done it with a girl before,” he admitted shyly, “so…uh…” Just then, his cock bounced free of its confines.

“Whoa,” you said as you stared at it. It was long and slim, much like its owner, and very aesthetically pleasing.

“What?” Bert asked. Sweat began to appear on his face. He seemed worried what you thought of his equipment.

“Nothing bad!” you reassured him. “Your dick’s just so...pretty. Photogenic, even. I mean i’s a _really_ good-looking dick.”

“Thank you,” he blushed. “As if anyone would take a picture of a dick, haha. But, uh…what I meant to say was...since I haven’t been with a girl before, well…I don’t know what to do…”

You trailed your hand down his face, then down his lean, hard chest. 

“Bert,” you said, “don’t worry. I’ll show you.”

There were stars in his eyes. 

“Later, maybe we can move to the butt. Is that more comfortable for you?”

The lanky man nodded happily. “Butts, I know.”

“Everyone's got a butt,” Reiner said lewdly.

Bert blushed as his deceptively strong arms held you to the backboard. You smiled.

_Sweet Ymir, he’s so sexy. All of these twentysomething Warriors are._

And while he made love to you, you were surprised to discover that the quiet and passive Bertholdt was neither of those things in bed.

You were shocked. You wouldn’t quite call it _aggressive,_ but this new side of Bert was strong and masculine. As much as his shyness had turned you on before, this Bertholdt you were seeing between the sheets was even better.

You taught him how to massage your clit and opening, and Bert proved to be a fast learner. 

Aroused Bertholdt was fiercely attentive to your pleasure, with a strong confident energy. Everything about him was long, graceful and powerful. His green eyes stopped looking where his hands were going from time to time and pierced through you. Eventually, as your glistening excitement flooded over his sexy fingers, you couldn’t wait any longer. 

“I'm ready for you,” you said, motioning behind yourself. 

"Wait, let's kiss some more first," Bertholdt said, before his strong lips enveloped yours. 

A minute later, Bertholdt was sliding warmly into your ass.

“Damn, Bert,” you said between gasps. “They said you lack initiative, but I’m-nnngh- _not seeing it---!”_

The Titan Shifter grunted, too occupied to talk. An athletic arm held you tightly as Bert railed you from behind.

Reiner approached you as his friend worked. He had bounced back from sex much faster than you had expected - Titan Shifters had a very short refractory period - and now he was ready for action. 

“Wanna go down below?” you suggested.

“Oh, God yes. I want to eat you,” he breathed. 

“Wait, is this going to become a vore scene?” you joked. “What’ll the readers say? There was no foreshadowing for that!”

“You _know_ I don’t mean that kind of eating,” the stocky blond chuckled. 

“Actually, why don’t you fuck me from the front while Bert does this,” you said. 

“Yeah!” Bertholdt grunted through his thrusts. 

“And if you want to, you can kiss it later.”

The blond enthusiastically agreed, and the plan went forward. The eager Titan Shifters pleasured you, thrusting into both the front and the back.

You’d never felt so satisfied before. 

Then, Zeke woke up from his post-orgasmic nap. He was hard again.

You all switched positions to lie sideways on the bed, and Zeke’s long, brimming manhood filled up your mouth. It was the tastiest meat you’d ever had after Reiner's. You caressed it, sucked on it, and eventually brought the gasping Warchief to completion. 

At the end, after everyone had orgasmed at least twice, you, Reiner, Bert, and Zeke all formed a cuddle pile. You were all sweaty and beginning to smell a little, but no one cared. You went to go to the bathroom, then returned to fall asleep with the Titan Shifters. 

In the deep, luxurious bed, Zeke was spooning Reiner, and Bertholdt was sprawled across the bed with his head and the back of his arm on Reiner. You lay down and relaxed between all of them. The dark-haired Shifter got into a less diagonal position and embraced you. You could hear Bert and Zeke’s deep, gentle breathing. Reiner half-opened his eyes, smiled tenderly, then caressed your cheek with a muscled arm.

“I love you,” he remarked, then said your name. You replied the same way to Reiner. 

Sleep came much easier that night than it usually did.


End file.
